


Amantes - amentes

by RenReiss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenReiss/pseuds/RenReiss
Summary: Герда продолжала любить своего Кая, несмотря на то, что шла по тонкому льду, который трескался под её ногами.





	Amantes - amentes

**Author's Note:**

> Я выложу все работы, за которые мне не стыдно, даже старые. :')
> 
> May 2009.

-Себастьян, сколько ещё это будет продолжаться? - в тишине, нарушаемой лишь мерным тиканьем часов, голос вибрирует натянутой струной. 

Локти покоятся на столе, пальцы - сжимают виски. Напряжение заметно сразу. В голосе, в позе. Дворецкий притворно и недоумённо склоняет голову набок, разглядывая юного Господина.

-Я говорю об Элизабет! - резко восклицает граф, предупреждая вопрос. - Меня раздражают её внезапные визиты, какая уважающая себя леди будет приезжать ни с того, ни с сего, без звонка, без письма, без предупреждения!

Он на мгновение прерывается, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, затем продолжает таким же недовольным тоном, но уже спокойней:  
-Её глупые развлечения выводят меня из себя...но она никак не поймет этого!

-Она - Ваша невеста, мой лорд.- Себастьян чуть прищуривается, чтобы скрыть лукавые алые огоньки.- Беззаветно любя Вас с самого детства, Леди Элизабет просто хочет угодить.

-Себастьян, веришь или нет...

Синева морозного неба в левом глазу.Острые кристалики слов четко срываются с губ.

-Мне плевать.

Юный лорд вздергивает голову, с вызовом смотря на Дворецкого.

-Я хочу принять ванную, подготовь меня!

-Конечно.-с еле заметной ухмылкой он делает шаг вперед, развязывая ленту на шее графа и скользя пальцами по белой коже.- Мой господин.  
***  
Белое кружево перчаток полностью промокло. Маленькая девочка с белокурыми волосами горько плачет, размазывая слезы по хорошенькому личику, не желая слушать утешений служанки. Юная леди Миддлфорд сжимает в руках розу - подаренную, но ей кажется - брошенную ей словно подачка, вынужденный знак внимания. Шипы больно вонзаются в пальцы, но она не обращает внимания.

-Он меня не любит, Паула!-хрупкие плечи подрагивают от рыданий.-Как бы я ни старалась, что бы я ни делала, всё в пустую! Когда я держу его за руку, такое ощущение, что она холодна как лёд...его взгляд... Снисхождение и презрение! А улыбка...если она появляется, то только на мгновение, и такая...такая вымученная...

-Госпожа, вы ведь знаете, что мальчики взрослеют позже. Он просто не умеет выражать свою привязанность...-сидя на коленях перед юной хозяйкой, Паула пытается промокнуть её слёзы надушенным платком.-Не плачьте, миледи, а не то я тоже расплачусь вместе с Вами!

Элизабет поднимает голову и видит озабоченное и нахмуренное лицо служанки. Простодушная девушка действительно переживает за неё, и, похоже, свято верит в эти слова, призванные утешить Элизабет. Девочка вздыхает сквозь всхлипы. Несмотря ни на что, она давно поняла: все её попытки понравиться Сиэлю обречены на провал.  
Когда они были маленькими детьми, просто братом и сестрой, не связанными брачным союзом, который был выгоден их родителям - всё было намного проще. А затем появились первые языки пламени. Правильно говорят, что муж и жена - не родственники. А когда родственники становятся женихом и невестой - со временем в их отношениях появляется отчужденность. И бумажный мост между душами постепенно тлеет, превращаясь в серый пепел, оседающий на ресницах - невыплаканными слезами, в лёгких - беззвучными рыданиями, в душе - комком горечи, от которой более не избавиться.

Её сердце стремилось к нему, а разум говорил оставить попытки. Но Герда продолжала любить своего Кая, несмотря на то, что шла по тонкому льду, который трескался под её ногами.

Когда Элизабет впервые увидела его после того, как произошла та самая трагедия - она по-настоящему испугалась.  
Исхудавший и бледный - он стоял у парапета и смотрел вдаль. Губы плотным замком - и озёрная глубина в зрачках. Ей вдруг на мгновение показалось, что он тоже умер в том горящем доме, - и это лишь призрак - таким равнодушным и безжизненным он был.   
Она бы сделала всё, что в её силах, и даже больше! Но теперь Сиэля везде сопровождал другой...он возвышался за плечом мальчика живой тьмой, даже когда дворецкого не было рядом, девочка чувствовала незримое присутствие, от чего внутри все сводило судорогой.  
Она не знала, почему, но она его боялась.

-Леди не пристало плакать.-мягко звучит над ухом бархатный мужской голос, и Лиззи испуганно вскидывает голову.-Не желаете ли травяного чая? Он поможет успокоиться.

Она кивает, пытаясь найти хоть какие-то слова, но не может. Рука всё ещё болит, исколотая шипами. Себастьян вкрадчиво улыбается и просит Паулу принести печенье и сладости. Подобрав пышные юбки, служанка в ту же минуту бросается исполнять поручение, а Себастьян расстилает на столе ослепительно-белую скатерть, достает из шкафа изысканный сервиз фирмы "Роял Альберт", раскладывает серебро.  
Она молча наблюдает за его действиями - привычными и уверенными.  
Заварив ароматный чай, он наливает его в маленькую фарфоровую, будто игрушечную, чашечку, кладет сахар и бесшумно помешивает - даже не задевая ложечкой краёв.

-Что опечалило вас, леди?-словно зачарованная, Лиззи смотрит на круговые движения ложечки и не может противиться ответу.

-Сиэль. Он совсем не замечает меня...-на глаза девочки наворачиваются слёзы.-Как будто я ему чужая...в детстве мы много смеялись...и я бы так хотела, чтобы он улыбнулся мне ещё хоть раз...

-Как дорого вы готовы заплатить за это?-мягко уточняет Себастьян, преклоняя перед ней колено и непривычно ласково глядя в глаза.

-Ради Сиэля я готова на всё!-горячо восклицает она, ослепленная яркой мечтой.

-Я верю, леди.-Дворецкий мягко берёт в руку её маленькую ладошку и приникает к ней губами.

На секунду ей кажется, будто поцелуй оставляет на руке ожог, который затем покрывается ледяной корочкой. Странное чувство... Её пробивает дрожь, будто где-то внутри образовалась пустота. ..Как будто ушло что-то важное...

-Бедняжка.-с лёгкой полуулыбкой добавляет Себастьян, легко щёлкая пальцами - она растерянно моргает и трет глаза.

-Кажется я задумалась...чай уже готов, Себастьян?

-Будьте осторожнее с грёзами, леди Элизабет. Иногда мечты сбываются.-Он с улыбкой склоняет голову, незаметно стирая с губ алую капельку.  
***  
-Отпусти, ты меня задушишь!-хрипит граф, пытаясь оттолкнуть девочку, сжимающую его в объятиях.

-Я так соскучилась!-надувает губы Лиззи, продолжая тормошить раздраженного таким обращением Сиэля.-Ты ведь тоже скучал, правда? Мы не виделись целую неделю!

Наконец вырвавшись из её цепких рук, он проводит по лицу рукой - будто надевая маску - и выражение его лица меняется, становясь холодным, отчужденным, не по-детски жестким.

-Знаешь, Элизабет...наша помолвка - простая формальность. Ты не нужна мне. Ты меня раздражаешь.-он поворачивается, чтобы подняться в свой кабинет. 

Дворецкий, склонившийся в учтивом полупоклоне неподалеку, еле заметно усмехается. Лиззи некоторое время смотрит на Сиэля, но затем на её губах появляется улыбка. Искренняя, лучистая.

-У тебя нет чувства юмора, Сиэль, шутки получаются несмешными!-она показывает ему язык, задорно подмигивая.

-Достала.-сквозь зубы цедит граф, резко разворачиваясь на каблуках и уходя прочь. 

Дворецкий следует за ним: - он знает, как юный Фантомхайв любит снимать напряжение.

Юная леди Миддлфорд садится на диван и продолжает улыбаться, глядя в пространство и легко шевеля губами, будто разговаривая с кем-то.

-И я тебя люблю, Сиэль.-в абсолютной тишине особняка тихий, счастливый смех звучит жалобно и обреченно, как чириканье попавшей в сеть птички.

"...а на дворе стояло лето, теплое благодатное лето..."*

Грёзы похожи на россыпь осколков зеркала, переливающихся на солнце всеми частями радуги...  
Танцуй под ними, Герда, протягивай израненные руки к свету.  
Ведь на самом деле ни один из этих осколков не касался Кая.

**Author's Note:**

> * Г.Х. Андерсен «Снежная Королева»


End file.
